The Last of the Time Lords
by doctorwhonation
Summary: When River and the Doctor find themselves in the office building of a familar face many questions pop into their minds. Can they handle this on their own? Or will they need some help? Well, they are in Cardiff...   With Captain Jack Harkness!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fanfiction that I've actually published, so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Spoilers for everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. **

Chapter 1:

River sat on her small bed jotting things down in her wonderful blue book, listening to the rain. Her head suddenly popped up and her eyes grew wide as an unmistakable whooshing sound echoed through the corridor outside her cell. He walked out of his blue box and she stood up and said what she always said, "Hello sweetie."

He smiled and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock of her cell, "Hello River." She strode out of her cell into the TARDIS like she owned the place. "So when are we then, Doctor? You look older. Have you down Area 52 yet?" She stared at him desperately and he cupped her face in his hands, "Yes." They stood for a moment like that. They were both smiling brightly.

He danced around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Where are we going then?" He looked at her smiling brightly and gave her an answer that, at this point, she really should have expected. "Oh, that's the best part! I have absolutely no idea!" She laughed loudly and shook her head.

When that iconic sound came around again and they had landed she skipped over to the doors and grabbed both the handles. "You ready?" She asked turning her head to the Doctor. "Always." She grinned and agreed. "Always."

They stepped out into a long corridor, not very bright, much like the corridors in Stormcage. Well, apart from the cells. "Doctor…" Then both River and the Doctor were hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

**Thanks for reading! I'll post chapters 2 and 3 as soon as I get a positive review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I apologize for not posting these chapters as soon as I could. My laptop was down. It's working now and hopefully it will stay that way. I also apologize for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. The next chapter will have dialogue.**

Chapter 2:

River sat up in bed. A bed that she previously was unaware of being on. She couldn't see much apart from the floor. She reached her hand up to see how low the ceiling was. When her hand felt nothing she stood up. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she could now see the length of the room. She put her hands on the nearest wall and dragged them along in search of a door. Before she found a door she was surprised to find a light switch. She switched on the lights and found that she was in a room much similar to what she had assumed: a concrete floor, a small bed with only one sheet on top, no windows and a ceiling of average height.

What she was, at this point, a little surprised to see was a door. A large metal heavy looking door. River sighed. Usually she would sit there for hours before giving up, but she could tell just by looking at it she could never get this door open with just her bare hands. That's when she realized she didn't have a gun on her. No guns, no tools, nothing. She walked over to the bed defeated. She sat down and tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was the Doctor telling her he had no idea where they were going. Helpful.

She swung her legs up on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do, but she knew he was coming. He always came.

**Once again, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! If this is successful this should be posted at the same time as chapter 2. Once again I apologize for the lack of dialogue in the last chapter. This one has more. And a major plot point. =)**

Chapter 3:

The Doctor woke up in a large open room. It was bright and had many windows. It had nice tile flooring and beautifully painted walls. One wall had a mural. It was an image of a long valley. Driving down a road in that valley was a lorry. It said something on the side but the Doctor couldn't quite read it. The other walls were painted a deep shade of blue. Over all the room had a very modern feel to it. At the opposite end of the room was a desk with a black leather chair.

The Doctor then realized he was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. He tried to push his sonic out of his pocket and it feel in his lap. "Oh still hanging on to that sonic screwdriver are we Doctor? Oh, but it's new, it's different. I like this one more."

The Doctor froze. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice. But he would never forget it. He never could. "Say something! Shocked, surprised, happy, upset? Come on! Say something!" The Doctor looked him up in the eye. "How can you be here?" The man sighed. "Not quite the greeting I was going for. But I actually don't know. I woke up about 2 miles away from where we last met and that's where all this began." He grinned wide. "Where what all began?" The man just laughed. "Use my name." He bent down so he was looking the Doctor in the eye. "Hello Master."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll post more shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday. Busy day. But this chapter's one of my favorites. Perhaps just because I love the Master. This one also has a lot more dialogue. And it's longer. **

Chapter 4:

"Ah, much better. Been a long time, Doctor. You look different, much like a 10 year old." The Master muttered the last part under his breath and stood up straight. "Where _what_ all began?" The Doctor repeated his previous statement. The Master rolled his eyes. "Doctor, I find it frustrating that every time we meet, you seem to think I'm going to sit here and tell you all my plans, and give you time to work out a way to stop me whilst I make tea." The Doctor opened his mouth to question further but the Master wasn't having any of that. "But enough about me how are you? Not too tied up I hope." He laughed at his own joke while pulling on the ropes tying the Doctor's hands together. "Ah, just pulling your string." He laughed again. "Oh, and I'll take that if you don't mind." He reached for the Doctor's lap and grabbed his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor had a million questions running through his head. _Where are we? What is this and what's it for? How long have you been alive? How long was I asleep for? _But immediately he knew the first and most important one. "Where's River?" The Master looked very disappointed. "River, hmm, oh you mean the curly haired woman you came in with? Really Doctor it's always a different girl, every time. She's fine. Got her a nice cozy room." The Master grabbed the chair the Doctor was tied to and spun it around, pressing a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. Hanging on the wall was a large screen. He could now see, on the screen, River lying in a bed in a small dark room.

"River," He said impulsively. River jumped up to look at them. He was surprised she could hear him. He had thought it was just a video. She could obviously see them projected onto the wall of her room. "Doctor! Are you ok? Where are you?" The Doctor smiled. "River, I'm fine. I'm…" The Master cut in. "…Going to have to stop you there." He turned to River. "I'm the Master, by the way. Absolutely lovely to meet you!" River stepped back and her eyes grew wide. "The Master." She whispered the name like it was a curse.

"Oh, so he's mentioned me then! I would love to catch up; I really would, but how time flies. We really must be off. Bye, bye!" Then he pressed a button on his remote and the view of River quickly disappeared. "Master, if you lay a finger on her I swear I'll…" He was shouting know but the Master cut him off. "You'll what, Doctor?" The Master looked at him expectantly. The Doctor stopped shouting now. He was worried for her. "Just don't hurt her." The Master grinned.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of it." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice. He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair resting his feet on top of the desk. "So, if I really must answer your previous question, this is my business. It's my corporation." The Doctor looked a little confused. "What is it? What are you going to do with it?" The Master looked at him a bit apologetically. He looked as though he felt incredibly sorry for him.

"Well… that'll have to wait. Just thought I'd give you that little 'spoiler' as your friend might say. We did some research on her," He picked up a file and started going through it. "Interesting stuff. Oh, here's my favorite part! 'The woman who kills the Doctor.' I love that." The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, it's complicated."

"Shall we check up on her? Maybe move her in here? The more the merrier. But then again, I think the thought might have made your face brighten a bit too much for my liking." He pushed a button on the wall and held it down, "Guards, get the girl, bring her here, and tie her to a chair."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Thank you for the reviews! And ThePhoenixandtheDragon, the reasons for the Master not knowing River's part Time Lord will come up a bit in this chapter but more in a later one(s). I have it planned out. I'm a little nervous about this chapter. It's not one of my favorites but I hope it's not that bad.**

Chapter 5:

About 5 minutes later two large men came in holding River by the arms. Her hands were tied to her back and she was struggling. "River!" He wasn't shouting but he was _very_ happy to see her. "Sweetie!" She tried to get closer to him but the men were still holding her. "Sweetie?" The Master looked at the Doctor a little shocked. Then he looked over at River. Then back to the Doctor. "I told you: It's complicated."

For a moment there was silence. Then the Master walked over to his desk. "Tie her to a chair and _leave." _The guards did as told. Again, for a moment there was silence. The Master was looking at River, as if there was something about her. Something just barely out of reach. Almost as if…. The Master pushed away the thought. He would return to it later. The Master picked up what looked to be a large belt. River recognized it immediately. "My guns!" She sounded very happy now. "Doctor? I thought you weren't a fan of these." The Master pulled one of River's guns out of the slot. The Doctor took a glance at River. "No, but you're obviously a fan of her." He muttered turning around and setting the guns down. River's expression looked determined. The Doctor knew she had a plan. He distracted the Master. "Where are we? Where is your business?"

The Master sighed. "Oh, the questions never stop, do they? If you really must know, Cardiff. We're in Cardiff." Now the Master was on the other side of the room as River. And she had managed to get a knife, probably out of her pocket. Now she was finishing cutting the ropes tying her to the chair. Before getting up she pulled a lipstick out of her pocket and put it on. Then she stood and ran over to the desk grabbing the first gun she could. The Master turned to face her. "What, are you going to shoot me?" He laughed.

"Do you honestly think I'm so stupid as to believe someone like _you, _a friend of the Doctor, would ever shoot _me_?" She shot her gun and he ducked, just barely avoiding it. "My god!" The master looked utterly shocked. "No, I think you're so stupid as to think someone like me _wouldn't_ shoot you_." _ The Master looked at the Doctor, shocked. "What? I thought you said you did research on her? That shouldn't shock you! She shoots people all the time!" The Doctor genuinely did think that he should have only expected that. The Master approached him.

"When did you become so gun friendly?" The Doctor smiled. After, a pause the Master turned to walk away, but the Doctor answered his question. "When I met my wife." The Master stopped dead. "Your what?" He turned his head around blocking his view of River. Taking the opportunity, River walked quickly over to the Master and kissed him. He fell to the floor with a thud. She smiled mentally thanking the future Doctor for buying her that lipstick.

"Oh, that was horrible." The Doctor turned his head, disgusted. "Sweetie, what else was I going to do? He had all my stun guns." The Doctor still had his head turned. He looked as though that mental image would never leave his mind. "I think I would have rather had you kill him…" She smirked. She pulled the knife out of her pocket and cut the ropes tying him to a chair. He stood up, stretching his legs. "Thank you." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Hey, I don't want to end up like him!" He pointed to the Master who was lying on the floor unconscious. "Sorry Sweetie. Forgot." He looked worried. "Do you often forget things like that?" She laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
